


The Kittens

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Reader-Insert, reader is fighty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: On a morning walk through Central Park Steve finds some kittens and then a woman who’s very protective of them.





	The Kittens

Steve wandered through the park, ball cap pulled low so the brim touched on the aviators he’s wearing.  He hunched over trying to make himself look smaller, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.  He knew that people were still going to recognize him, but hoped that maybe by making himself look closed off everyone would leave him alone.

Not that he minded his fans.  They meant well.  They were usually polite and complimentary.  It was just the concept of having them at all that made him feel other.  He was not just Steve Rogers any more.  He was Captain America.  Captain America didn’t belong to himself, he belongs to everyone, and everyone wanted to have their part.  Sometimes he just wanted to be Steve.

Despite the way he might look he was actually enjoying the day.  It was warm and sunny.  His ‘close himself off technique’ meant people were looking but leaving him alone.  He was enjoying the sounds of the park.  The way it muted the noise of the traffic.  The bird life chattering.  The people going about enjoying each other’s company.

When he left the tower this morning he had wanted space, now he sort of wished he had brought one of the others with him.  Maybe he could have grabbed a coffee with Clint, or fed some ducks with Nat.  Or maybe Bucky might have liked checking out the Zoo with him.  They could reminisce about when they were kids.

He was just considering stopping and getting a hot pretzel and a cold soda from the next vendor he saw when he heard the sounds of distressed mewing.  He cocked his head to the side and trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.  He followed the sound to a shrub and dug out what appeared to be a seriously soiled pillowcase.  He slowly worked open the knot and pulled out two small, slightly emaciated kittens.  Their meowing increased in both volume and desperation.

That was when you appeared.  The sound of the kittens in distress calling you like a beacon.  When you saw the extremely large man holding the kittens and what looks like a sack and you saw red.  “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  You yelled completely lost in the fury you felt in the moment.

Steve looked up at you startled.  Also quite impressed.  It wasn’t often he saw someone so furious over an injustice that they’re willing to fight him.  He looked you over trying not to laugh as he remembered his youth spent trying to take on all the world’s bullies, even if he didn’t stand a chance against even one of them.  You reminded him of himself.  So much so that he half expected a young Bucky to step out of the shadows behind you to kick his ass in your place.

“I just found them like this, I swear.”  He said quickly, trying to calm you.  “I heard them meowing and found them in a bush in this bag.”

He watches as you visibly relax.  “People are assholes.  Worse than assholes.”  You grumbled crouching down to look the kittens over.  They were very young.  Too young to be away from their mother, but not too young that they’ll be doomed.  As long as you get them help.  There’s a boy and a girl.  The boy is mostly white with gingers ears and a little ginger tail that even now sticks up in the air like a pyramid.  The girl is pitch black with bright green eyes.  “They need to see a vet.”

“Do you know where one is?”  He asked looking up at you and actually feeling completely helpless for the first time in a long time.

You pulled out your phone and did a quick google search.  “There’s one on Columbus Circle.  Come on.”  You said picking up the little black kitten and immediately marching off in the direction of Columbus Circle.  Steve blinked up at you, smiling at your tenacity.  He loved how you were just sure he’d come after you.  That he wasn’t about to leave the kitten here where he found it.  He got up off the ground, kitten held awkwardly in his large hand and he jogged up after you.

“You need to support his butt.”  You said as you walked along.

He adjusted how he was holding the baby so he now had both hands around it so it was almost just sitting in a large cup.  “You know a lot about cats?”

You nodded.  “I just really liked them.  I have two.”

The two of you talked as you walked, taking long, fast strides.  Talking about your cats and how you liked animals in general.  Then talking about yourself and what you did and where you were from.  The subject changed to him and it was just as you got to the vet you realized that you had been talking to Captain America the whole time.  He noticed the point where you realized but you didn’t make a big deal just kept talking like he was anyone else.  In that moment he wanted to hug you and thank you for just treating him like a human being and not something to collect.

The vet looked the kittens over.  They were treated for dehydration and given wormers and a flea treatment along with some vaccinations.  He then handed them over in a carrier box and Steve happily paid for heating pads, kitten milk replacer, kitten food, more worming tablets and a schedule for when they needed to come in again.  You went outside and Steve looked at you smiling.

“Do you need help taking this stuff home?”  He asked.

You blinked up at him.  “Oh… Oh, I can’t take them.  I’m only allowed to have two cats in my apartment.”  You explained.

Steve faltered for a moment.  “I don’t know anything about looking after kittens.”

“I can help you if you want.  Give you my number?  Come check on them until you get the hang of it?”  You offered.  “Or… or I know a shelter that might take them.”

Steve shook his head.  “No.  No, I’ll take them.  I’d be really grateful for your help though.  I think my friend would really like having some kittens around.”

Steve offered you his phone and you programmed your number in it and then the two of you set off to the tower, Steve feeling much lighter and more hopeful than when he set off this morning.


End file.
